Comuna Ștefan cel Mare, Argeș
Ștefan cel Mare este o comună în județul Argeș, Muntenia, România. Comuna Ștefan cel Mare se găsește poziționată în sud-estul județului Argeș, în cadrul Câmpiei Găvanu-Burdea, subdiviziune a Câmpiei Române. Ea se prezintă ca o așezare tipică de câmpie, relieful fiind unul de tip plan, tabular, ușor vălurit. Localitatea este formată din două sate: satul de reședință, Ștefan cel Mare și satul Glavacioc, dispus la aproximativ 2-3 km de centrul comunei. Planul satului Ștefan cel Mare a fost realizat în a doua parte a secolului al XIX-lea de către inginerul Gheorghe Florescu din Câmpulung și este unul de rară concepție al așezărilor de câmp, din vremea aceea, un plan văzut în perspectivă, care s-a dovedit a fi modern și practic și în zilele noastre. Numele de ,,Ștefan cel Mare” a fost dat de localnici așezării în cinstea domnitorului, acest lucru neavând nici o legătură cu personalitatea acestuia. Denumirea satului Glavacioc își are originea în două legende. Prima spune că ,, în vremurile grele din trecut, un ciocoi era fugărit de o ceată de turci, în final acesta fiind prins în mlaștinile pârâului, unde i s-a tăiat glava”. De la cuvântul ,,glava” așezarea în cauză a primit numele de ,,Glavacioc”. O a doua evidențiază faptul că mamelonul pe care este construită așezarea Glavacioc are o formă de cap, curioasă pentru formele de relief din jur. Se spune că este posibil să fi fost construit special acest mamelon. De la această formă de cap de om și-a tras și denumirea de ,, Glavacioc”. Drumul județean 659 este cel care traversează comuna de la nord la sud, fiind principala cale de acces spre reședința județului Argeș. Acest drum leagă localitatea și cu județele învecinate în părțile de sud și est - Teleorman și Dâmbovița. Relieful monoton de câmpie este brăzdat de apele învolburate ale râului Dâmbovnic, râu ce traversează parțial teritoriul localității, realizând practic hotarul cu localitățile Slobozia și Șelaru. În afara acestuia, pâraiele Glavacioc și Negrișoara întregesc peisajul hidrografic al apelor curgătoare de pe raza localității. Tot la capitolul hidrografie includem cele două iazuri din partea de est a localității și „zona mlăștinoasă a bălților”, aflată în partea centrală a spațiului aflat în studiu. Cadrul natural se completează cu aspectele climatice, vegetative, faunistice și pedologice. Astfel, sub aspect climatic localitatea se caracterizează prin tipul temperat-continental cu nuanțe de tranziție. Temperatura medie anuală este specifică sudului țării, adică de aproximativ 10-11 grade C, iar cele medii ale iernii și ale verii sunt de 0-3 grade C, respectiv 21-23 grade C. Precipitațiile medii anuale oscilează în jurul valorilor medii de 500-700 mm. Vegetația se caracterizează printr-o multitudine de specii stepice, combinate cu păduri, specifice etajului de silvostepă, iar din punct de vedere faunistic peisajul se întregește cu speciile specifice acestui etaj vegetativ, adică: rozătoare (șoarecele de câmp, hârciogul, popândăul etc.), păsări (vrabia, guguștiucul, fazanul, potârnichea), specii de pești etc. Tipurile de sol întâlnite sunt, mai ales, cele din categoriile molisolurilor și argiluvisolurilor, adică cernoziomurile și solurile argiloiluviale ( existente în luncile apelor curgătoare). Numărul locuitorilor localității se află undeva în jurul valorii de 2600 de persoane, majoritatea lor fiind antrenați în activitățile agricole sau complementare acestora. În centrul satului Ștefan cel Mare se găsesc, în cea mai mare parte instituțiile publice ale localității cum ar fi: școala, primăria, poliția, dispensarul, farmacia, unitățile comerciale, centrala telefonică, centrul reparații frigidere, etc. Tot pe raza localității se mai întâlnesc și câteva mori, două fabrici de pâine și produse de panificație, acestea din urmă reușind să dea un specific aparte zonei, scoțându-se în evidență a unei regiuni bine reprezentate în producția de cereale. Și Școala generală cu clasele I-VIII se prezintă ca o instituție impunătoare în centrul localității, atât prin prezență, cât și prin cadrele didactice, care încearcă să ducă ștafeta, cu mândrie și demnitate mai departe. Tot din punct de vedere economic însă, zona este bine reprezentată de industria de extracție a petrolului, care desfășoară în zonă importante forțe logistice și umane și care întregesc peisajul de câmp existent. Biserica din centrul localității poartă hramul „Sfântului Ilie” și a fost construită în anul 1937. Comuna Ștefan cel Mare iese în evidență sub aspectul formei, al tipologiei satului reședință și al gradului scăzut de poluare, ea fiind desemnată - conform unui studiu recent efectuat de Universitatea Constantin Brâncoveanu din Pitești - localitatea cu cel mai scăzut grad de poluare din județul Argeș. COMUNA ȘTEFAN CEL MARE – STUDIU DEMOGRAFIC Pornind de la o minimă analiză a câtorva lucrări de bază în ceea ce privește studiul evoluției populației în spațiul carpato-danubiano-pontic, încerc în studiul de față să punctez câteva trăsături de bază în ceea ce privește această latură istorico-geografică. Materialele și lucrările studiate anterior culegerii din diverse surse a informațiilor cu caracter istoric, m-au ajutat să fac o reflexie în ansamblu, asupra apariției și evoluției populației și a așezărilor omenești pe aceste meleaguri. Apariția și evoluția așezărilor omenești și a populației în spațiul românesc este prezentată în nenumărate studii și lucrări de specialitate, unele dintre ele destul de cunoscute ( Istoria românilor de Constantin C. Giurescu și Dinu C. Giurescu; Istoria românilor de P.P. Panaitescu; Originea, firea și destinul neamului românesc de N. Iorga, etc. ) și altele mai puțin cunoscute cum ar fi Spațiul carpatic central-european. Rolul său inițial și dinamica populației sale de Constantin Ștefănescu. Dovezile materiale și spirituale furnizate de astronomie și geografie, de arheologie și istorie, lingvistică, apoi cele de natură psihologică, economică politică și geopolitică, demonstrează astăzi că, poporul nostru , în comparație cu alte popoare, trebuie să fie conștient de ascedența sa, de stabilitatea și continuitatea sa multimilenară, de experiența dobândită în timp privind adaptarea la mediu, apărarea și rezistența față de alte popoare cu aspirații mai pașnice care ne-au vizitat. Să nu uităm niciodată ce spunea marele istoric român și savant Nicolae Iorga (1871 – 1940) că, citez: ,, Este vorba despre un popor care prin strămoșii săi își are rădăcini de patru ori milenare, aceasta este mândria și aceasta este puterea noastră’’. Făcând referire exactă la componenta de populație se subliniază cu precădere rolul deosebit al modificării treptate a peisajelor naturale de către om, caracterul necontrolat și agresiv, având în vedere mai ales puternicele despăduriri ( de la 75% în antichitate, la 25% astăzi), extinderea suprafețelor agricole, cetăților și valurilor de apărare și mai ales utilizarea rocilor ca materie primă. Toate acestea, alături de multe altele au dus la dezvoltarea de timpuriu a unor civilizații preistorice și istorice care s-au succedat până după cucerirea romană. Asemenea caracteristici specifice, cunoscute și utilizate în mod conștient, reprezintă un ascendent moral și un avantaj pentru studierea așezărilor și caracteristicilor populației din spațiul românesc, așa cum se vrea și studiul de față, având grijă să valorifice în toate aspectele sale, atât pentru prezent, dar mai ales pentru generațiile viitoare, bogăția intelectuală, culturală și spirituală a neamului românesc. Lucrarea de față se vrea un studiu modest, dar cu o bună documentare a zonei din care eu, autorul acestui material provin și unde îmi desfășor activitatea ca dascăl ce are menirea să ducă mai departe, pentru generațiile următoare ,,moștenirea istorică și geografică’’ a acestor meleaguri. Astfel, comuna Ștefan cel Mare se află situată în partea de est a Câmpiei Găvanu – Burdea, zonă în care urmele vieții umane au vechi rădăcini în istoria țării noastre. Este o localitate de dată relativ recentă, apărând pe harta țării în anul 1923 și are un nume de rezonanță istorică, neavând însă nici o legătură cu personalitatea domnitorului și are în componența sa două sate: Ștefan cel Mare și Glavacioc. Cele două sate au datele de formare în momente cu totul diferite, unul fiind format în epoca medievală (satul Glavacioc), iar celălalt, care este și reședinta comunei este mult mai nou, datând din epoca modernă. Satul Glavacioc a apărut pe lângă Mânăstirea Glavavacioc despre care se amintește pentru prima oară într-un act dat de domnitorul Vlad Dracu la 14 mai 1441, prin care acesta îi împroprietărește pe foștii robi. Satul este amintit efectiv într-un act dat de Radu de la Afumați la 23 aprilie 1527. Așa cum arată descoperirile arheologice de pe raza acestui sat, aici există urme de așezări umane încă din epoca bronzului (cultura Tei). Satul Ștefan cel Mare a apărut în anul 1881, fiind construit după un plan de rară concepție al așezărilor de câmp, care a fost realizat de inginerul Gheorghe Florescu din Câmpulung, delegatul ministrului de domenii Vlădoianu, și a geometrului Simion Georgescu din București. După cum se poate observa și după anul formării, satul Ștefan cel Mare este unul nou, așa cum mai este numit și de locuitorii satelor vecine, fiind constituit pe moșia Mânăstirii Glavacioc cu ocazia împroprietăririlor realizate în anii 1880 – 1881. Atunci, țăranilor veniți din diverse zone, mai ales din comunele limitrofe (Scurtu, Negreni, Fierbinți, județul Vlașca), dar și ciobani și alte categorii venite de pe alte meleaguri mai îndepărtate (comunele Malu cu Flori și Rucăr, județul Muscel), oameni tineri, care au primit câte 0,50 ha loc de casă în intravilan și ceva pământ la câmp, pentru agricultură. Populația unei localități reprezintă o forță transformatoare și creatoare, producătoare și consumatoare, care se caracterizează printr-o accentuată mobilitate, determinând astfel, evoluția modificărilor și valorificării neîncetate a mediului înconjurător. Pentru studiile de monografii, atât istorice, cât și geografice, populația reprezintă baza satului, având un rol deosebit în ceea ce privește evoluția funcțională și transformarea mediului natural, dar mai ales pentru cunoașterea potențialului uman. Condițiile naturale locale au fost favorabile dezvoltării localităților rurale. Relieful puțin vălurit, a fost și este favorabil concentrării vetrei satelor și dezvoltării societății omenești. Numărul de locuitori existent în anul 2002, pe raza localității aflate în studiu, conform datelor înregistrate la primărie în cadrul ultimului recensământ al populației, este de 2694, comuna Ștefan cel Mare aflându-se situată în categoria celor cu o populație mijlocie.Ulterior, in 2007, numarul populatiei a scazut la 2608 locuitori. Mișcarea naturală a populației Mișcarea naturală a populației trebuie privită sub aspectul a patru elemente componente: * nupțialitatea; * natalitate; * mortalitate; * spor natural. Nupțialitatea reprezintă un factor destul de important, prin prisma căruia se reflectă vigoarea familiei într-o comunitate umană. Conform datelor obținute din registrul de căsătorii existent la primărie, aproximativ 68,02% din numărul persoanelor adulte în anul 2002 erau căsătorite, restul fiind reprezentate de persoane văduve, divorțate, celibatare, etc. În cifre, numărul persoanelor căsătorite a oscilat în acel an în jurul numărului 915, ceea ce în procente înseamnă 33,96%. Din păcate această valoare scade în mod constant, iar vârsta la căsătorie crește. Natalitatea era foarte ridicată la începutul secolului trecut pentru că localitatea aflată în studiu este una de dată relativ recentă, așa cum arătam la început, iar majoritatea locuitorilor erau tineri, deci puteau procrea. Mortalitatea reprezintă o a doua componentă a mișcării naturale a populației și ea cunoaște o evoluție diferită de-a lungul timpului. Astfel, începând cu anul 1912, acest indice era foarte ridicat, de aproximativ 74,08 %0. De acum se manifestă o scădere treptată, care ajunge în anul 1986 la 8,08 %0. Începând cu acest an se manifestă o tendință de creștere aproape continuă, ajungându-se ca în anul 1992 să fie mai mult decât dublă, având valoarea de 18,75%0. Din acest an, mortalitatea începe treptat să scadă, ajungând în anul 2002, la ultimul recensământ al populației de când există ultimele date în acest studiu la 14, 82%0. Sporul natural este rezultatul celor două procese care stau la baza evoluției numărului locuitorilor dint-o așezare umană. În lucrarea de față, evoluția sporului natural se poate urmări în cadrul monogramei construite în acest scop. De aici se poate deduce foarte simplu că, până în jurul anului 1986, sporul natural era unul pozitiv, mai ales datorită faptului că pe vremea regimului comunist nu erau permise metodele contraceptive, iar avortul era interzis, dar și datorită faptului că foarte mulți oameni din localitate erau antrenați în diverse activități economice, atât de pe raza localității, cât și din alte locuri, spre care se deplasau mai ales în sistem de navetă. După anul 1990, sporul natural a devenit negativ, mai ales din cauza legalizării avortului și a apariției pe scară largă a metodelor contraceptive, dar și stresului economico-social provocat în principal de nesiguranța locurilor de muncă. Nupțialitatea - reprezintă raportul dintre numărul de căsătorii și numărul locuitorilor dintr-o anumită regiune aflată în studiu ( localitate, țară, etc.). Natalitatea – numărul de persoane născute vii, într-un an de zile, la o mie de locuitori; Mortalitatea – numărul de persoane care au decedat într-un an, la o mie de locuitori; Sporul natural - reprezintă diferența dintre natalitate și mortalitate. Astfel, se poate spune că, de la 25,04%0 cât era în anul 1912, de când, cum spuneam, există date centralizate la primărie, sporul natural a scăzut drastic până în zilele noastre când a atins valori negative, fapt ce reiese și din ultimul recensământ al populației din anul 2002,acesta având valoarea de -8,59%0. Mișcarea migratorie a populației îmbracă în majoritatea cazurilor, trei aspecte diferite: * mișcări migratorii definitive; * mișcări migratorii sezoniere; * mișcări migratorii zilnice. Despre mișcările migratorii definitive se dispune de foarte puține date, dar, se știe totuși, că ele au avut loc spre marile orașe mai apropiate cum ar fi București, Pitești, Târgoviște, ea numindu-se mișcare internă. Mai există și un alt tip, numit mișcare externă, care este însă nereprezentativ. Emigrația, spre exemplu, este foarte redusă, fiind reprezentată după datele oficiale de un număr de aproximativ 15 persoane la nivelul anului luat ca reper, ea realizându-se către S.U.A. și statele din U.E. în principal, iar imigrația este reprezentată de o singură familie de turci, care au o afacere pe raza localității. În ceea ce privește mișcările migratorii sezoniere, acestea se realizează mai ales în străinătate, spre care, de aproximativ de doi, trei ani de zile există un adevărat exod, datorat în principal retribuirii mult mai bune a muncii. Această mișcare se realizează mai ales spre state ca Spania, Italia și Germania, unde acum muncesc un număr de aproximativ 350-400 persoane, așa cum am reușit să aflu. Tendința către anul 2006 și următorii 2-3 ani este ca numărul acestora să se dubleze. Acest fapt este datorat în principal lipsei de alternativă în plan local, atât în ceea ce privește numărul locurilor de muncă, cât și retribuirea lor. Migrația sezonieră se mai realizează și spre alte localități din interiorul țării, dar într-un număr foarte mic, aproximativ 15-20 persoane, acestea fiind antrenate mai ales în domeniul construcțiilor. Cei mai mulți dintre ei însă, se deplasează tot către orașele amintite anterior, dar și spre altele cum ar fi Găești, Costești, Videle, etc. Mișcarea migratorie zilnică se realizează mai ales în localitățile limitrofe, Poeni din județul Teleorman și Slobozia din Argeș, de către muncitorii petroliști salariați ai Schelei petroliere Videle, cea mai mare din Câmpia Română. Aici mai lucrează actualmente aproximativ 50 persoane de pe raza localității aflate în studiu. Densitatea medie a locuitorilor comunei este de 639 locuitori/ Kmp, suprafața vetrei satului fiind 4,261/ Kmp, iar numărul de populație 2682, deci în scădere față de recensământul din 2002 când erau 2694 persoane. Premisele dezvoltării economice în zonă sunt modeste, lucru ce va duce inevitabil, în timp, la scăderea indicilor mișcării populației, deci și la scăderea numărului de populație. Totodată, vârsta medie a populației va crește, deci vom asista la un proces de îmbătrânire a acesteia, nupțialitatea va scade drastic, iar celibatul va deveni un adevărat fenomen. De asemenea incertitudinea zilei de mâine, stresul cotidian, precum și lipsa unor locuri de muncă viabile în zonă va conduce la migrația sezonieră sau chiar definitivă a unui număr tot mai mare de persoane spre alte zone cu un potențial mult mai ridicat din acest e puncte de vedere. Activitatea de bază va rămâne pentru mult timp agricultura, iar în perspectiva integrarea în U.E.nu a creat mari beneficii asa cum se credea anterior. Ba mai mult, criza economica actuala afecteaza drastic si populatia acestei locatitati. DEZVOLTAREA ECONOMICĂ A LOCALITĂȚII ȘTEFAN CEL MARE ÎN PERIOADA 1990 - 2005 Plecând de la studiile generale care s-au făcut în zona aflată în discuție, nu se pot exclude lucrările care amintesc de ,,întinsele câmpii aurite’’ 1 sau lucrările care scot în evidență importantele zăcămintele petroliere2 ce se întâlnesc aici, această zonă făcând din cea mai importantă schelă petrolieră din Câmpia Română, Schela Videle. Astfel, activitatea economică din localitatea respectivă este axată în principal pe două coordonate: * una agricolă, principală; * una industrială, secundară. Acestea sunt caracteristice mai tuturor așezărilor de câmpie, datorită faptului că agricultura pune o amprentă deosebită pe ocupația locuitorilor din mediul rural, dar în Câmpia Română, cultura cerealelor și creșterea bovinelor sunt la mare căutare, dacă se poate spune așa. AGRICULTURA Cultivarea terenurilor Terenurile agricole arabile dețin aproximativ 75,64 % din suprafața localității și 86,16% din cea agricolă. Structura suprafeței agricole din localitatea Ștefan cel Mare la nivelul anului 2005 este următoarea: 75,64% teren arabil, 9,3% pășuni naturale, 2,6% viță-de-vie, 0,23% pomi fructiferi și pepiniere viticole3. În cadrul suprafeței arabile se cultivă : cereale (grâu, porumb, orz, ovăz, etc), plante tehnice (floarea – soarelui, tutun), plante furajere, etc. Majoritatea terenurilor agricole cultivate cu cereale se găsesc pe laturile estică și vestică ale localității. Suprafața ocupată cu pășuni și vegetație ierboasă este reprezentată de fânețe și islazuri și este suficientă pentru animalele localității. Fondul forestier este foarte redus, localitatea neavând decât 78,91ha de pădure în partea de SE, care poartă numele de Braniște. Ea face obiectul unor valorificări economice multiple, fiind de un real folos sătenilor și altor activități economice. Terenurile degradate ocupă mici porțiuni de-a lungul râului Dâmbovnic, râu ce se găsește situat pe latura de est a localității și în locurile mlăștinoase situate pe vechiul curs al acestuia, cea mai mare parte fiind incluse în suprafețele pentru pășunat. Fiecare dintre proprietarii de pământ încearcă să realizeze producții cât mai bune, atât din punct de vedere cantitativ, dar mai ales calitativ. Munca lor este sprijinită din plin de existența unor tractoare și mașini agricole, care depășesc acum numărul de 5204 (462 de tractoare și 58 combine), iar numărul lor este într-o continuă creștere, fapt ce mă îndreptățește să cred că economia localității este într-o continuă transformare și dezvoltare. Creșterea animalelor Reprezintă un sector de activitate cu tradiție în comuna Ștefan cel Mare, având o pondere foarte importantă în economia acesteia. Se cresc vaci pentru lapte și carne, tineret bovin, porci, oi pentru lapte, lână și carne, păsări, etc. Pe lângă acestea, mai există și apicultura, creșterea iepurilor de casă și altele, care întregesc tabloul creșterii animalelor din localitate. ACTIVITATEA INDUSTRIALĂ Dacă este privită în ansamblu localitatea, fără prea multă atenție, nu se observă prea multe deosebiri în comparație cu așezările monotone de câmpie, dar, la o privire mai atentă, se poate observa că, Ștefan cel Mare este reprezentată de unități economice de importanță națională (sonde de petrol și gaze de sondă) și de unități economice de importanță locală ( baza de recepție cereale,mori, fabrici de pâine, magazine, minifabrică de ulei, fabrică de ulei, atelier de prelucrarea lemnului, etc.) Pe lângă toate acestea există și numeroase unități economice cu profil comercial, prestări servicii, unități ale cooperației meșteșugărești( frizerie, croitorie), etc. Numărul acestora depășește 50, iar ca formă de organizare sunt asociații familiale și societăți comerciale cu răspundere limitată în principal. Sondele petroliere se află situate mai ales în partea de vest a localității, dar 5 dintre ele se găsesc chiar în interiorul vetrei satului Ștefan cel Mare. Zăcămintele petroliere se găsesc situate de-a lungul unui aliniament orientat de la est la vest , pe un anticlinal cu o ușoară înclinare. Adâncimea atinsă în foraje variază între 1200 și 2000m, pe alocuri chiar depășind această valoare. Zăcămintele de petrol sunt cantonate în depozite sarmațiene. Numărul sondelor este de peste 130, producând peste 400 t /h. Țițeiul brut este dirijat către două parcuri existente pe raza localității prin intermediul a numeroase rețele de oleoducte6, iar de aici, mai departe, este pompat spre Rafinăria Brazi, de lângă Ploiești. În domeniul petrolier este ocupată cea mai mare parte a numărului de salariați de pe raza localității, aici fiind antrenate un număr de peste 300 de persoane. Din păcate, de când Petrom a trecut în proprietatea OMV, numărul acestora a început să scadă simțitor. Baza de recepție cereale este una modernă ce poate înmagazina aproximativ 2500 t de cereale, aduse atât de pe raza localității, cât și din comunele învecinate. Acestea, alături de toate celelalte obiective economice fac din localitatea Ștefan cel Mare cea mai importantă localitate rurală din punct de vedere economic din partea de sud a județului Argeș. Se pot spune multe despre ceea ce s-ar mai putea realiza din punct de vedere economic în localitatea aflată în studiu, dar eu cred că, pentru realizarea unor obiective economice de mai mare anvergură este necesar să se realizeze un plan de dezvoltare a infrastructurii de transporturi, la acest capitol existând multe carențe. Din alte puncte de vedere ar exista mai multe premise, dar fiind o localitate de câmpie, șansele de realizare sunt destul de reduse. COMPLEXUL MUZEAL GLAVACIOC Etalată sumar și-ntr-o atmosferă concretă, după criterii tematice, cronologice și logice, delimitate pe etape istorice, asigurând cadrul vizual, emoțional, complex, colecția de exponate muzeale, protoistorice și feudale, adăpostite în încăperile fostei case domnești, suscită aprofundarea și interpretarea pe diverse laturi ale istoriei țării noastre, străveche, veche, medie, modernă și contemporană, numărând printre altele: topoare plate din piatră de râu lustruite în ateliere tribale locale sau depărtate, percutoare de silex pentru detașarea lamelor din nuclee, unelte din piatră pentru șlefuit, vârfuri de lance, dălți și tesle din rocă dură lustruite,,în regiuni locuite de purtătorii altor culturi’’2, strecurători fragmentate și olane din lut ars, o râșniță așchiată din gresie pe care se măcina, prin frecare cu o altă piatră, grâul sau culoarea pentru ornamentare, un văscior și un idol de cult feminin din lut ars de o frumusețe rară, ori un cercel din os perforat (cultura Gumelnița 2500 – 2700 î.d.Hr.). Mai pot fi văzute ciocane și topoare din piatră lustruite și perforate, pentru a fi înmănușate dintre care unul filetat și decorat, pisăloage pentru zdrobit, fusoaiele bitronconice din lut ars pentru fusul de tors, greutăți din lut ars folosite la plasa de pescuit, obiecte fragmentare întâlnite în serviciile de cult decorate cu linii și spirale prin împunsături oblice, cu un instrument ascuțit înainte de coacere, torți, urechi și mănușă de oale din lut ars, amestecat cu nisip fin în nuanță cenușie deschisă și negricioasă (cultura bronzului). Acestora le urmează fragmente de olărie prefeudală locală ce-și au originea în ceramica romană provincială3, lucrată la roata simplă ori cu mâna, după tradiția dacică sau cea adusă de slavi4 decorată cu motivul șuviței de frânghie reliefat, arse în cuptoare sau la soare (cultura Clănița), funduri de vase sgrafitate și smălțuite cu reflexii aurii și verde închis, ori în nuanță brună (a doua jumătate a sec. XV-XVI), un picior de vas cărămiziu în angolă albă și urme de decor verde (sec. XVI), cahle (sec.XVI – XVIII), torți de oale cu mărci de proprietate incizate cu unciale cirilo-române (sec.XVII – XVIII), discuri britoconice și circulare smălțuite cu baza circulară sau crestată și purtative (sec. XV – XVI), plăci circulare din ghips cu ochiuri duble de sticlă pictate (sec.XVI), porțelanuri orientale ori faianță vieneză fragmentară (sec.XVIII – XIX), brățări, fragmente din sticlă albastră translucidă (sec. XVIII), amnare de foc, lulele cu mărci de fabricație turcești și ungurești, în nuanță de culori negre, roșii și cenușii ori smălțuite verzui (sec. XVII – XIX), fierărie gospodărească și menajeră, ba chiar și o săgeată de vânat ( sec. XVII – XIX), osteologie fragmentară, animalieră, acvatică și aviară, între care și capul unui bous aphricanus , gulmenițian. Toate aceste exponate sunt dispuse în diverse încăperi ale muzeului, pe rafturi, în vitrine, sau chiar pe podea. Muzeul dispune de parter și etajul unu, unde se poate urca prin intermediul unor scări de acces, care sunt din lemn. Este păcat că acest muzeu nu este prezentat mai pe larg în lucrările de prezentare istorico-turistică. Un alt mare inconvenient este poziția sa geografică, acesta fiind situat într-o zonă de câmpie, slab populată, la o distanță considerabilă de orice așezare urbană. Cu toate acestea, așa cum spuneam, cred că este nevoie de o mediatizare mai amplă, mai ales că acest complex medieval are o atestare documentară destul de veche (sec. XV). MACHETA DE PREZENTARE A ȘCOLII Școala generală cu clasele I –VIII din localitatea Ștefan cel Mare – județul Argeș se găsește situată în centrul localității și al satului cu același nume, prezentându-se în acest spațiu ca una dintre cele mai impunătoare instituții, atât prin prezență, dar și prin prestanță care încearcă să ducă ștafeta, cu mândrie și demnitate mai departe, către generațiile următoare. Instituția propriu-zisă este situată în centrul satului Ștefan cel Mare, în imediata vecinătate a altor instituții de o însemnătate deosebită pentru comunitate, cum ar fi: Biserica (în E), Primăria (NE), Dispensarul și Poliția (spre N), etc. Satul Ștefan cel Mare are o configurație a drumurilor de tip rectangular, acest tip de orientare a drumurilor fiind deosebit de avantajos, din foarte multe puncte de vedere. Relieful este unul monoton, de câmpie plană, așa cum este de fapt al întregii așezări. Situarea sa geografică în centrul așezării face ca distanțele să fie accesibile pentru toți elevii care vin din toate colțurile acesteia. De menționat este faptul că, în ultima vreme, în școla noastră învață și copii din localitățile vecine, Slobozia și Șelaru. Spațiile largi din jurul corpurilor care alcătuiesc această instituție dau un confort sporit și o mai mare siguranță copiilor, atât în relația lor cu instituțiile învecinate, dar și cu șoselele adiacente. Aceste spații permit recreerea în pauzele dintre ore și-i fac să se simtă bine. Cea mai mare parte a sălilor de clasă au ferestrele dispuse spre miazăzi, asigurîndu-se astfel un grad maxim de luminozitate în instituție. Între școala noastră și comunitate au existat întotdeauna relații de bună colaborare, dar necesitățile școlii sunt mult mai mari decât posibilitățile reale de care dispune comunitatea, cel puțin în ceea ce privește partea materială a lucrurilor. În ceea ce privește legătura firească dintre școală și membrii comunității, aceasta este una destul de afectivă, fiecare cetățean al acestei localități fiind sub o formă sau alta în legătură cu școala. Unii dintre ei au fost elevi, alții au copii sau nepoți care sunt elevi sau preșcolari, deci sub o formă sau alta vin în contact cu realitățile educaționale existente la acest moment în cadrul comunității. O importantă conexiune dintre școală și comunitate se realizează și datorită faptului că aproape toate cadrele didactice își au domiciliul în localitate. Astfel, dintr-un număr de aproximativ 20 cadre didactice existente, un număr de 15 își au domiciliul în localitate. Acestea încearcă, cu mândrie și responsabilitate să ducă ștafeta școlii mai departe. Școala are ca dotări : 2 laboratoare (fizică – chimie și biologie), 4 cabinete (limbi, istorie - geografie, informatică, religie) sală de sport, 10 săli de clasă și altele iar prin intermediul cadrelor didactice existente se face tot posibilul pentru a realiza lucruri deosebite cu elevii. De aproximativ patru ani școala este dotată și cu apă potabilă curentă și grupuri sanitare în incinta încăperii școlii. Cea mai mare parte a părinților sau a tutorilor legali au sprijinit demersurile întreprinse de școală pentru a veni în sprijinul copiilor lor, pentru ca aceștia să primească o educație cât mai aleasă și să trăiască într-o lume mai bună. Așa se explică multele dintre rezultatele obținute de elevii care au învățat la școlile de pe raza localității noastre, mulți dintre aceștia reușind să ajungă oameni bine pregătiți, atât în cadrul comunității locale, cât și în alte locuri din țară și chiar străinătate, să obțină rezultate deosebite la concursuri, examene, olimpiade școlare, etc. Primăria din localitate a sprijinit și ea, în funcție de posibilitățile existente, multe dintre necesitățile școlii, dar lipsa de fonduri și nevoile acute ale unei școli demne de secolul XXI sunt mult mai mari decât ce poate oferi aceasta. Totuși, și aceasta s-ar putea implica mai mult pentru dirijarea cu prioritate a unor fonduri provenite din diverse surse, care să ducă în final la un grad mult mai mare de dotare și de ridicare a standardului de educație în cadrul comunității noastre. Sigur că o relație de colaborare există și între școală și celelalte instituții cum ar fi: Biserica, Poliția, Dispensarul, etc. Pentru că suntem stat membru al Uniunii Europene, toate cadrele didactice de la Școala Ștefan cel Mare doresc să aibă condiții din ce în ce mai bune în care să-și desfășoare activitatea, activitate care nu este una deloc ușoară, ci dimpotrivă. Școala are un rol decisiv în formarea unor capacități creatoare și inovatoare nu numai la nivelul populației școlare actuale, ci și în cadrul întregii comunități locale. Ea poate fi considerată, fără nici un fel de exagerare, alături de familie, un adevărat ,,stâlp al societății’’, iar în cazul de față, chiar al comunității locale. Astfel, prin acțiunile întreprinse de școală la nivelul comunității, aceasta contribuie la formarea unei educații moral-cetățenești, culturale, economico-edilitare. Practic, fără școală nu se poate face nimic durabil. Ea este ,, temelia succesului în viață’’, și nu trebuie neglijat deloc acest lucru, chiar dacă în ultimii ani, unii neglijează din diverse motive acest aspect. BIBLIOGRAFIE I.SURSE 1. Breviarul statistic al județului Argeș. Comisia națională pentru statistică,1996; 2. Recensămintele populației realizate până in anii 2002; 3. Studiu socio-demografic al localității Ștefan cel Mare, 2005. (document de uz intern); II. LUCRĂRI DE SPECIALITATE 1. Iorga, Nicolae, Originea, firea și destinul neamului românesc, vol. I, București, Enciclopedia României, 1938; 2. Ștefănescu, Constantin, Spațiul carpatic central european. Rolul său inițial și dinamica populației sale, vol. II, Pitești, Editura Tiparg, 2001; 3. Zărnoianu, Viorel-Liviu, Monografia geografică a comunei Ștefan cel Mare, 1999. Categorie:Comune în județul Argeș